Kuroshitsuji: El pueblo de las brujas
by Cami A
Summary: Los recientes asesinatos, alarmaron a la reina de Inglaterra. Según los rumores, se tratan de hombres y mujeres acusados de brujería. ¿podrá el perro guardián de la reina, aventurar dicho problema?
1. Resumen

_**Aviso:** Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, pertenecen a Yana Toboso._

 _ **Resumen** :_

Aquellos gritos, que salian de las cuerdas vocales de la femenina, ensordecian a todos quienes la rodeaban, pero, a nadie parece interesarle, los ruegos por que la salvaran parecian ser en vano, todos estaban empeñados en destruir a la "Bruja".

Aquella noticia, llegó a los oidos del joven perro guardian de la reina, quien sin mas opciones tuvo que aceptar ir para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando en aquel pequeño pueblo, dirigido por un hombre y su esposa.

¿Podrá averiguarlo?


	2. Chapter 1

POV'SNormal.

No era de esperar que ese pueblo siempre tuviera el mismo problema, la ignorancia de aquellas personaspermitíanque la fama de ese lugar aterrara a la Reina del país.

Las crudas notificaciones llegaban cada semana con nuevas actualizaciones, pero nadie sabe como se dio origen a tal situación, simplemente es todo un gran enigma a resolver.

Por ese motivo, una mañana de abril, el joven Phatomhive, recibió una carta proveniente de ella.

Carta:

 _Estimado Ciel:_ _Lamento comentarle algo como esto. Pero me es de mucha urgencia que usted resuelva este problema, antes de que sea tarde._ En _el pueblo, Sheffield, esta pasando una situación estremecedora._ _Hombres, mujeres y niños, son asesinados cada semana, de formas muy violentas, como ser quemados vivos._ No _saben cuál es el origen de tal cruel castigó, ni siquiera quien fue la persona que lo introdujo. Por ello, le pido por favor, que resuelva esto en cuanto antes. Quiero que haya paz en nuestro bello país y por eso cuento contigo para acabar con toda esta situación._

Atte _: Reina Victoria_

Asi que sin mas opciones, el lider de la familia Phantomhive, decidio partir hasta ese lugar junto a su fiel sirviente Sebastian.

—Sebastian, prepara el carruaje, primero iremos con Undertaker... a lo mejor el sepa algo—Dijo serio el joven.

—Como ordené, joven amo —dijo para luego ir a cumplir con su deber.

Dando un largo suspiro, el joven se levanto para ir hacia la oficina y archivar la carta.

Mientras tanto...

El pueblo despertaba tras oír todos esos desgarradores gritos suplicantes por piedad, eso significaba una cosa... otra "bruja" fue cazada.

Las duras rocas golpeaban el cuerpo de la misma, casi al mismo tiempo, provocando dolor en la joven.

Niños y adultos, todos castigaban a aquella sin siquiera saber el motivo de la acusación, fue asi hasta que llegaron el jefe del pueblo junto a su hija.

—asi que es ella -proclamo el tipo en un tono algo molesto.

—padre... —susurro con algo de preocupación en su tono.

ignorando a su hija, el se acerco a la presunta bruja lanzando una risa algo sarcástica.

—Veo que al fin llego el día de su juicio final.

—¡No he hecho nada! d...debe creerme —Exclamó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Mentira! —Exclamo una ansiana—Fuiste descubierta enterrando un animal... seguro querías esconder toda tus hechicerías.

—¡N...no es cierto! —Grita desesperada.

—¡Debes morir! —Se oyó el grito de un hombre, quien luego fue alabado por la ignorancia de los demás.

La hija del gran jefe, veía todo aterrada... quería alzar su voz pero sabia que eso le costaría caro, la gente la atacaria a ella... así que solo se limito a bajar la mirada esperando a que todo eso pase.

—¡Preparen el fuego! —Ordeno finalmente su padre.

—¡N...no! ¡por favor tengo hijos! —Grito en su desesperación.

—Ellos tampoco serán un problema para nosotros... pronto los mandaremos con usted —Dijo el desalmado hombre caminando hacia su hija.

Todo paso tan rápido, el fuego ardía al rededor de la sofocada mujer, mientras que la gente de disperso dejando solo al jefe del pueblo junto a su hija y a los guardias.

Ella mantenía su mirada baja y de a rato se secaba las lágrimas, su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo recién visto pero le era imposible, la culpa de no haber hecho algo la consumía.

_

Por otro lado, el joven Ciel, se hallaba camino a la funeraria junto al demonio.

—Espero que no estemos yendo en vano -Dijo el joven mientras observaba a su sirviente.

—Dudo mucho que el no sepa nada... siempre tiene algo que contar —Respondió en tono tranquilo.

—Espero que los demás estén listos, quiero partir ni bien volvamos por mis maletas.

—¿Está seguro de que ellos también vengan? —dice al dirigir su mirada hacia el.

—No quiero que destruyan la mansión... estoy seguro de que serviran para algo en esta misión.

Sebastian solo afirmo en silencio.

Al llegar al destino,Ciely su mayordomo, caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar y luego de abrir la puerta se dignaron a entrar.

—¡Undertaker!—Llamo el joven esperando alguna respuesta, que no fue recibida—¿dónde se abra metido?—Suspira.

Esperando que el dueño de la funeraria se dedicara a entrar en escena, Ciel, se acerco a unos de los cuerpos, el cual estaba postrado sobre una fria mesa, el estaba dispuesto a destapar a la víctima sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

—Vaya, no creí que alguien como tu,tocaría pertenecías ajenas—Dijoun hombre con una voz algo cantarina.

—alli estas—Respondio serio el joven al verlo.

—¿Aque le debo tal "agradable" visita?—Vea ambos.

—Las recientes muertes de Sheffield...¿sabe algo sobre ellas? —Pregunto el mayordomo

—ah... el pueblo que se dedica a la caza de brujas y hechiceros...oíde ello—Los ve mientras agarra su tetera—recientemente me trajeron el cuerpo de esa muchacha...—Se refiere al cuerpo que Ciel estaba a punto de destapar.

—¿Porque trae rían un cadaver desde Sheffield hasta aquí?—Preguntoel joven.

—Los familiares de aquella joven viven aqui—Respondió destapando el cuerpo de aquella —Presenta golpes por todos lados —gira hacía un lado la cabeza de la chica—Creo que ese fue el golpe que acabo con ella, posiblemente sea el único cuerpo rescatado... hay un rumor que implica que las demás víctimas son solo simples cenizas.

—La reina no nombro nada sobre una caza de brujas —Susurro pensativo el chico para si mismo — ¿Hay alguna otra cosa mas que quieras decirnos?

—Eso es todo lo que se —Sonrie al verlo

—Esta bien —Suspira —Sebastian vamos.

—como ordenes —Responde el mayordomo.

_

—Espero pronto acabar con todas las personas de este mugroso pueblo —Dijo el padre de aquella jóvenes —Esas plagas no merecen vivir, los humanos... son los seres mas crueles que pueden existir...—Se acomoda el saco y sonrie hacia la desilusiónada mirada de su hija —Pronto tendrás un mundo tranquilo en que vivir —sonrie en forma pervesa para luego salir de la mansión dejando encerrada a su hija alli.

—Eso esta por verse —Susurro para si misma.

_

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. :3


End file.
